


Varigo One-Shots

by Alistair_writes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Some Plot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair_writes/pseuds/Alistair_writes
Summary: Bunch of Varigo one shots. We love the two gay alchemists, don't we :)Some may be spicy, some may be angsty, some may be fluff, some... may be a mix of the three???Who knows?!Some are re-uploads from my tumblr :)
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Rock Paper Scissors Murderer (graphic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo, an honor student at Old Corona High, has taken a path of greed, dexterity, and wits. He is also known as the Rock Paper Scissors Murderer. A game where if he wins, and the other person loses, he kills them immediately. He has never lost a game to anyone. Well... up until a small, curious chemistry student, that is.

“Rock….”

“Paper…”

“Scissors…”

“Shoot.”

“Oh you got it, mister.” I smirked, before plunging the knife into his stomach, making him scream in agony. His entire body crunched up in my hand, making me only twist the knife into him further in his stomach. I leaned my head forwards, looking at his face. I could see the tears going down his face, his face scrunched up in immense pain.

Almost made me feel sorry for him.

Sike. 

“It’s either you play the game.. or you play MY game. For you…made the mistake of saying shoot. A total fucking idiot would say shoot. Well, i'll tell ya a little secret of mine. You lost a game in front of the ‘Rock paper scissors murderer.’ You fool.” 

“You-fuck…. YOU’RE the murderer? I can’t believe…” the man spat out, spitting out the blood that was caught in his chest before I put my finger on his lips, instantly shutting him up.

“Shut up. You’re talking too much. You want me to stab you again or something?” 

“WH-“ he scoffed, before instantly coughing up more blood, splattering on my shirt, “No!! What kinda psychopath are you to say YES to that statement?! You will pay for this- in the deepest pit of hell! 

Another loud scream escaped his lips, before falling silent finally. 

“Should’ve chosen rock, my sweetheart. Now he's all mine.” I whispered in his ear softly, before dropping his cold body in the furnace. 

“Say goodbye… bitch.” I sneered, before seeing the flames go up, engulfing the man's body in them. A slow smirk went on my face as I walked away, cracking my knuckles in satisfaction.

—-

“And another person has died from the uncaught ‘Rock Paper Scissors murderer’. This is the fourth time this month that this has happened. It seems like they’re targeting students from Old Corona High School. Students, stay safe and go home immediately once the school is let out. If someone asks to play the game, run and call the authorities. Anyways… that’s all for today. Have a good day, everyone.”

“Jeez. Instead of ‘Good-Morning News’ it should just be, ‘Good-morning-you’ll-be-fucking-depressed-after-hearing-this News.’” I muttered to myself quietly, going back to sketching in my notes. 

“Varian. When you're done sketching, maybe for ONCE, pay attention and you would pass my class. Hm? ” The teacher snapped, slamming the ruler against the desk, making a cracking sound. My entire body shook from the sound, dropping my pencil. 

“S-sorry… I’ll pay attention.” I apologized before the teacher nodded hesitantly, going back to her lesson. 

_‘God fuckin- I hate math. I’d rather play Rock Paper Scissors with that psychopath on the news.'_ I thought, before slumping my body forward on the desk, blankly staring at the whiteboard. My eyelids felt like they were drooping, gripping the pencil in my hand tightly. 

_Help._

—————

Once the bell rang, another announcement suddenly hit my ears, “Attention students, please head home immediately. Buses will be here until 4pm. Have a good rest of your day.”

I rolled my eyes, pulling up my hoodie by the strings, “I’m not going home.” I scoffed, before my feet hit the last floor of the building, seeing a large puddle on the ground, along with visible footprints going to a different direction. There was a string of the liquid on the bottom step right where my foot was. My entire face scrunched up in disgust, making me extend my foot to the side where there wasn't a puddle, both of my feet planted down.

_‘Huh. Well… this is interesting.’_

I kept following the puddles and footsteps, leading to the gym. There was even a sign on it that read: “ **Do not enter** ” 

“Well… might as well enter. Got nothin' else to do. “ I shrugged, immediately opening the door.

I wish I didn’t even open it.

There were at least more than a dozen dead bodies piled up on the floor. Five buckets of blood were FILLED and still overflowing on the gym floor. My eyes widened at the sight, immediately feeling my stomach trying to lurch up my lunch. The stench of it was enough to make anyone gag or throw up, along with the sight.

And out of nowhere, a hand went to my shoulder, holding me in place. My eyes widened from the touch as I felt a bone-chilling sensation down my spine, making my shoulders tense up. 

“You aren’t gonna tell anyone… right?” He whispered in my ear, as I tried to squirm from his tight grip. I tried to escape his tight grip, but it was no use. 

“Wasn’t planning to. But now that you’re holding me hostage and not letting me go, I may consider it.” 

“Shut up and sit down.” He barked, pushing my shoulder down as I whimpered in pain. 

“Not so hard-“ 

Finally I sat down, looking down at the now-blood stained floor, making me gag from the back of my throat. This dude was wearing black shoes, black shirt, and black pants… and even had a black hood and mask. The mask was covered in blood, as he held a sharp blade to my throat.

“Let’s play a game. You know how to play Rock Paper Scissors?” He smirked, as I started to back away from him.

_God, I take it all back I don’t wanna die-_

“I don’t wanna die please, let me go home…” I begged, before the man suddenly pinned me down, using his hand to push my chest down, restricting my breathing. My gasps were sharp, fast, and sporadic.

“What do you CHOOSE. Rock, paper or-“

“ROCK!” I answered loudly, panting loudly from the sudden answer. My heartbeat quickened from the silence that filled the room, the only sound was my heart and my heavy breathing. 

“What?”

“Your victims… they chose paper and scissors. At least 20% of people choose rock as their first move. It’s a risky move to take as your first, so people use it as their final move. But you want people to lose. That’s your game.” I explained, tears starting to stream from my eyes in fear.

_Please… let go of me._

Finally, he let go of me, before taking off his mask and his coat. The male’s hands unbuttoned his black shirt, revealing a dark green shirt and scrawny body. My eyes were stunned when I saw who it was.

“Hugo?!” 

“It’s me. I did it. For you.”

“Wha- you killed all these people just to get my attention?! That’s crazy! I-I'm outta here.” I scoffed before he pushed me down again.

“Varian. I like you. I really do. And now, nobody is in OUR way. Don’t you see? We can be Bonnie and Clyde. Our ending is far away from now. Our love is god, darling, let us bask in my successes that I've done for you. And ONLY you.” He confessed before tilting my head back a little, giving me a kiss on the cheek, very close to my lips. 

“Hugo. You could get in a LOT of trouble. This is too far. Even for you.”

“Hairstripe, I love you. Please. Take my hand. Let’s be in love. Forever.”

I looked into his eyes before taking a deep breath.

“What do I get out of this?”

He looked confused, a tad offended by my question before laughing.

“My undying love and affection for you.” 

I bit my lip in deep thought before nodding, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling the boy in closer to me. 

“You got a deal, yandere-chan.” I teased, locking my lips with his. 

Our lips were still locked, his breath was hot against mine, occasionally panting and giving off soft moans of approval. His hands went through my hair, purposely messing up my neat hairstyle. His lips reached my collarbone, attacking it with his lips and edge of his teeth. I could start to feel the bruises and marks he was giving me. My god… it was the best feeling in the WORLD. 

“Now let’s really get things going-“ Hugo started to whisper, guiding his hand under my shirt, pulling it over my body.

“Freeze!” A voice boomed, before I pulled away from him. Hugo looked terrified, as he gave me a look.

“You two. Come with us. You both are in a heap of trouble.” The officer snapped, making us both scramble to our feet. 

“Yes sir.” I nodded, before two officers put handcuffs on us, and led us to the police cars. My eyes glanced over to see Hugo, a sadistic expression on his face. 

Why did he look that way?

———

“Varian. You are a student at Old Corona High School?”

“Yes.”

“And you were seen making out with the school’s top academic on the gym floor.”

“Y-yeah…”

“So let me get this straight. You forced him to kiss you right in front of a murder scene?! Him?”

“What?! No!” I scoffed, raising my eyebrows in shock.

“All the evidence points to you. You are the Rock Paper Scissors murderer. And because of that, you will be sent to the death penalty immediately. You are guilty of the murder of 159 students, 12 teachers, and burned them all alive in the school gymnasium. Hugo, will only receive 2 weeks of community service, since he did break school guidelines of not going home after school.”

“What the hell?! I didn’t do it! I was framed! Pleas-PLEASE! Believe me. You gotta believe me. I would never ever EVER hurt anyone!”

“Well…” the officer trailed off, “you DO have a record for being mentally unstable. Not to mention a shady attendance record and low grades.”

“So?! That doesn’t mean I would ever do such a fucking thing!” I snapped, pounding my hand on the table in anger. Suddenly, two officers took me by my shoulders, holding me back. I let out a scream, trying to push them back away from me.

“Based on your body language… you seem guilty enough to be taken as a suspect for this heinous crime. Take him away.” The officer ordered, dragging my struggling body away.

When I saw Hugo crying, his face turned towards me, immediately running to me. 

The officers told him to step away. But Hugo didn’t listen, and placed his hands on the sides of my face. 

“I love you. It’ll be okay, stripes. Our love is god. Remember?” He whispered before giving me one last parting kiss before he was aggressively shoved away by the officers.

His body fell to the floor, crumbled up. And the last thing I saw was his expression, screaming ‘I love you, Varian. I fucking love you.’

“I love you too, Hugo.” 

The last thing I saw of my lover was a sinister smile growing across his face. His thumb made an exaggerated motion across his neck while blowing me a kiss.

"See you in hell... bitch."


	2. Frustration and alchemist kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian, for the first time in his life, does NOT know the answer to a question. Hugo helps...but at what cost??
> 
> Warning: this chapter does have a form of seductive intimacy. If you do not wish to read, I will put [....] before it goes. It does not last long. 
> 
> (Sorry a lot of these one-shots are quick and not the best in terms of editing :( i'll try to do more)

I can’t do it.

I WON’T.

It’s fucking IMPOSSIBLE!

I glanced down at the book in front of me blankly, my head collapsing on the book pages as I let out an aggravated groan. My hands went to my messy hair, tugging on it with my fingers.

“I can’t figure this out!” I whined loudly before I saw a tall shadow behind me.

“So it looks like somebody here can’t figure out his children’s book because he’s overly stressed.” 

I looked back at the voice, immediately rolling my eyes.

“Don’t you have anything nice to say..? Or something that isn’t snarky and sarcastic?” I snapped, before the male leaned down to my eye level, humming. 

“Pfft. Well I was gonna ignore it..but- you have a pimple on your nose, and you look like a fucking mole-rat.” He mocked, poking me on the nose. before my hands flew to my face, covering my nose in embarassment as I heard his laugh. 

Finally, he bent down to me, wrapping me in a hug and gave me a kiss on the top of my head, “I’m kidding, goggles. You look adorable. Mole-rat or not.” He complimented, teasing me at the last bit as his lips planted on my forehead. 

“Uh huh.. ANYWAYS… I can’t figure out this scroll. The translation is confusing and I’ve tried combining the two languages in this scroll, I've read the other past Demanitus scrolls from years past to present.. but nothing. I-it's like if this scroll DOESN'T want to be seen or read. It just doesn't make any sense Hugo!” I explained as his eyebrow raised up. 

“Can I see it?” He asked, reaching towards the scroll as my hands moved it away from his reach out of impulse. 

“Look. Don’t touch. I don’t know if a..person such as yourself can figure out how to read. Nonetheless this ancient scroll.” I ordered, teasing him at the last part.

He stuck his tongue out at me, pinching my nose once again, but softly. My immediate reaction out of frustration was to elbow him in his ribs. I would’ve hit him right on, if not for the chair blocking my elbow's path, as I cried out in pain. I heard him stifle a laugh, before giving me a soft kiss on the top of my head.

“Looks like someone is a little cranky today.” He said, rubbing my tense shoulders a little while his eyes glanced at the scroll, observing the words and unfamiliar language.

“Hugo, I’m tired. That’s why.” I scoffed, crossing my arms as I rubbed my aching elbow. 

He kept glancing at the scroll, leaning in closer so he could get a better look, “Does someone want kissies?”

“No.”

“A hug?”

I kept rubbing my forearm, rolling my eyes, “No.”

He gave me a devious smirk, putting his hand under my chin. “Handcuffs?”

“N- Wai-wait what?!”

Hugo immediately laughed after hearing my answer, “I’m kidding baby. But honestly.. take a nap. You're exhausted and clearly overworking yourself. As your.. uhm- partner, I comma-no.. DEMAND you to sleep. ”

My eyes widened from his tone, before my hands folded on the side of the chair, “But I'm not-“

“No buts. Sleep. That was a demand.”

I shrugged, finally pushing the scroll and the translation key away from my body. After a second, my body uncomfortably slumped against the table, letting my face go to its side. My body flinched a little when I felt a warm covering on my shoulders, quickly ignoring the sensation as I drifted to sleep. 

(A few hours later.)

“Stripes. STRIPES.” 

My body jolted awake, seeing how Hugo pushed the scroll back to me eagerly.

“Hugo, unless you’ve solved the scroll and translated it, I’m going back to sleep.”

“I’ve figured it out. You were reading it differently and there was a third language that I deciphered through the first two. If we can bring this to Princess Rapunzel, it would really help her. This translates to how Corona can navigate through the underground and the other seven kingdoms. Isn’t that amazing?” Hugo explained, as I gave him a confused look. A look that was confused, but impressed with the amount of work he put in during my sleeping period.

“What..? So lemme get this straight, you solved the scroll and I couldn’t?!” I exclaimed, sitting up in my chair while Hugo winked at me, laughing.

“Yup. I got everything you want. Brains… the body…” he started to list before I raised an eyebrow. 

“Under THAT clothing? You look like a STRINGBEAN.” 

“You wanna see?”

“You’re tempting me, darling," I hummed, poking the side of his cheek, "but no. I gotta finish up this work and get it in by tomorrow-"

“Too late.”

**....(I warned y'all)....**

Before I could argue, Hugo started to unbutton his jacket, revealing the shirt underneath. I took a sigh of relief, thinking he was just messing with me. When I finally glanced back, his fingers were going under his shirt, taking it off slowly. 

“It’s a little hot in here.. wanna join me?” He asked, as my eyes kept glancing up and down to his torso and bare chest.

My face turned red, “wH-what?! No- Hugo! I’m supposed to be worki-“

Suddenly Hugo was the one who took it upon himself to walk over to me, sitting on my lap. Normally I’d be okay with it, but with him shirtless AND me being stressed from exhaustion… It was making my hormones crazy. 

His fingers slowly draped over my clothing as my breathing hitched, “Hugo- I'm busy.. please…” I whined, letting my hands go to his chest, pushing him away, only to have him move closer to him. His hand took the pencil out of my hand, replacing it with his hand. 

“Well I finished your work for you, mister royal alchemist. Come on… let’s have some fun.” 

“Hugo, we’ve only been dating for 5 months. We’ve only kissed a-a couple times… shouldn't we wait for this kinda stuff at home?”

“And your point? Isn’t there a saying that the third time’s a charm?”

“I- er..well… yes??” I shrugged, giving him the answer he wanted before unbuttoning the first two buttons on my shirt.

I slapped his hand away, giving him a pout, “Don’t take off my shirt here… someone could see!” 

“Ugh. Fine. Party pooper.”

“Although I kinda like you with your shirt off… damnit. I fell in love with a very attractive.. and smart man.” I whispered in his ear, before putting my lips on his neck, letting my lips nip his skin.

Hugo visibly shuddered from the feeling at first, "S-stop- that tickles! ... but I kinda like it.” He sheepishly admitted, tilting my head up as he gazed into my eyes. 

“Oh yeah? Well.. just you wait until I show you what I’m gonna do to you.” I smirked before leaning into him, pressing my lips into his. His arms wrapped around my figure, pulling my waist closer to his

Our lips kept going at it. It went on for a while, which consisted of praises, insults, whining, and soft moaning from the both of us. After our messy.. session, our tired bodies on the floor, cuddling each other with the remainder of our clothes on. His body was slightly covered in sweat as I combed my hair with my fingers, feeling how messy my hair was from the session.

“So that was your first time?”

“Yeah.” I replied breathily, glancing at him slowly. The edge of my mouth went up slowly into a smile, giving him a glazed look. 

“You were pretty good, for a newbie. Maybe I’ll show you more.” He suggested, leaning in for a kiss. I gently pushed him away with the palm of my hand, rolling my eyes from his statement. 

“Not now… I’m tired. Even MORE tired. I still have to send the scrolls to Rapunzel.”

His fingers went to my lips, instantly shutting me up. 

“I’ll do it later. You should rest up. And put a shirt on.” Hugo ordered before I punched him quickly on his shoulder very lightly, as a form of me disagreeing. 

“I’m not tired-“

“Sleep.”

I couldn’t even handle arguing with him without getting a headache. Looks like for the first time, I surrendered and let him win. 

“Argh...Fine. Thank you, Hugh. I love you.” I smiled, giving him a kiss on the side of his cheek. 

“I love you too, Hairstripe.” 


	3. Car keys (lil kinky... oops)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (not part of varigo week) 
> 
> Varian steals Hugo's car keys...what happens after is... unexpected.   
> (kinda kinky since it was a request from a while ago SORRY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be uploading all the oneshots here due to document glitching. OOPS.
> 
> Again, not a lot of editing, but enjoy :)

“Varian where the hell did you put the car keys?!”

“You had them last, dickwad. Come on, we’re gonna be late! You know how Nuru is practically about being on time.”

“Varian.. I swear to god I’m gonna fucking murder you if you don’t find the car keys. We need to _GO._ ” Hugo fumed, walking over to me as a smirk crept onto my face, putting my hands behind my back. 

“I know there they are, but why should I tell you?” 

Hugo gave me a death stare. A stare that said, “Varian- I-am-gonna- fucking- slap-you-if-you-don’t-tell -me” kinda look. 

Pretty hilarious if you ask me. But I tried to keep up my innocent facade with him. I could tell I was deeply annoying him with my innocent act and puppy dog eyes. 

“Hmph. Lemme give you... _my love,_ " he spat, stepping closer to me "One: I am your boyfriend. Two: I can literally kick your ass, don’t test me, _bitch_. And FINALLY… because I said so.” He listed, before I knew it, my back was almost against the wall. 

“Not with that attitude."

“THAT’S IT!” He yelled, grabbing me by my shirt collar, pinning me to the door, his tall figure looking down at me. 

I swear to god that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen him do. Besides seeing him shirtless when he came out of the shower. His piercing green eyes glared into mine, as if he was trying to pry the information from me just from his stare. I felt my body melt in his hands, tilting my head up to look at him, a sadistic-like smirk on my face as I batted my eyes.

“WoAh there Hugo, darling. I didn’t know you wanted to dance this early. You could've asked~” I winked before his hand went on my neck, making me start to squirm from the sudden movement, as I gasped rapidly, kicking him lightly in the shin. 

His hand very lightly went around my neck, clearly indicating that he was done with my bullshit words and flirting that came out of my mouth. A loud gasp escaped my mouth, before my eyes narrowed at him, biting my lip to restrain any sudden sounds.

_ Damnit… there goes my fun.  _

_ Or is it? _

“Where… are.. the fucking keys?” He enunciated, his teeth baring as his hand was still around my throat lightly, as I gave him a lovesick look. 

_ Holy fuck- he’s attractive….  _

“Maybe if you kiss me, I’ll tell you.” 

"No. I ain’t gonna kiss you. Not until you tell me.”

“Awh man… then I guess you don’t get the keys-“ I mocked, trying to sound empathetic for him before a pair of lips smashed against mine.

One of his hands was still around my throat, slowly letting it go, easing up while snaking it to my hair, making itself tangled in my messy hair, his fingers pulling the strands of my hair softly. Hugo’s lips felt so good against my chapped lips.  Finally his other hand put his hand on my waist, making my mouth gape open for just a second, when his tongue went into my mouth, making my body squirm from the feeling, which was such an unfamiliar feeling to me.

“Stop squirming, darling.” He ordered, before his grip tightened on my waist, making me squeak in surprise. 

“I...Hugo-“ I started to say, before he took his lips off of mine, putting them on my neck, attacking it with his lips.

“Shut it.”

“Bu-but Hugo-“ I whined, trying to grab my phone before his hand touched my butt, grabbing it before he pulled out the keys that were in my back pocket, waving them in front of my face. His hand reached to my face, cupping my face with one hand, squishing my cheeks as I made a whining sound. 

Hugo stuck his tongue out at me, walking away with the keys as my body slumped against the wall for a second, touching my neck, my skin warm from the places he touched me. 

“You better have not left marks. I will actually strangle you...” I warned before he looked at my neck for a second, shaking his head.

“Nah. Your hands are too small to do that to me. Come on, nerd. Let’s go.”

[time skip to where they’re finally at the place]

“There you two are! Where have you been?! Yong has been running around the park for 5 minutes trying to make a treehouse for a bird!” Nuru scoffed before Hugo walked up to her, giving me a glare.

“Sorry prissy-prima-madonna, but a certain alchemist decided that he wanted to hide the car keys. And not giving them back when I needed them..” Hugo apologized before Yong came up, hugging me from behind.

“Varian!! Hugo! You’re here!” Yong gasped, before I hugged him back, smiling.

Yong whisked me away, leaving Hugo and Nuru there awkwardly. I could see Nuru put her hands on her hips and say something to the blond as he laughed. 

I’d feel bad for Hugo, but nah. It was more fun to poke fun at him. It was my own personal entertainment.

“Varian! So.. I grabbed a bunch of tree bark, leaves, sticks, and dirt… and made this!” He smiled, before showing me a mini attempt at a treehouse. But was on the ground, looking like a tent. I was impressed that it was still holding up, considering how narrow and thimble the sticks were. I’d give it an A+.

“That’s amazing, Yong! I love it! Did you really make this in 5 minutes?”

“Yeah! Yeah! I did!” He beamed more, before tilting his head, grabbing my hand before leading me back to Nuru and Hugo, pointing at my face, “Nuru why does Varian have a purple mark on his neck? And there’s another one… uh.. is he allergic to grass?”

Hugo’s and Nuru’s eyes widened, Nuru giving Yong a nervous smile in return. 

“Hey! Why don’t you make Varian another little treehouse? Hmm? Imma have a talk with Varian and Hugo…” 

Yong looked confused, but agreed, running off to another spot before Nuru stood up, going up to Hugo.

“Did you give him a hickey?!” She yelled before Hugo erupted in laughter, as I tried to hide the mark, my hands grasping at my neck quickly in embarrassment, using my shirt to hide it as much as I could.

“Hugo!! You said you didn’t make a mark! You lying bastard!” I yelled, as Hugo patted the top of my head emphatically as I tried swatting him away.

“Tsk tsk. It was fun. You should see him when he’s blushing and getting all flustere- ouch!” Hugo teased before I jabbed his ribs with the edge of my hand, making him stumble back in pain while Nuru laughed, “hey! Not funny!”

“So lemme guess… you two are a thing now?” Nuru asked as Hugo and I looked at each other, our cheeks both turning red.

“We might’ve gotten a little too close… our first couple nights. But yes.” I sheepishly confessed before Nuru gagged at the thought, shaking her head.

“Didn't need to know that..But congrats you two. Wait a minute.. why does Varian also have hand marks on his neck?!” She asked, pointing again at my neck as I noticed that Hugo started to run off, laughing. 

“HUGO!”


	4. Star-shined lovers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TW: Drugs, alcohol, death, mention of depression/suicide.)  
> Also massive Bojack Horseman spoilers. Sorry. 
> 
> I got inspired by this show and I wrote my own twist for Varigo. Sorry if it's sad (not heheh)but uhhh I tried to do fluff but it failed a LOT so i'm good at angst instead :)

It’s been years since I quit those drugs. 

The fame... the power, the girls and guys surrounding my every move. Always documented and always watched. One false move and I’d be cancelled. 

I was always seen as the baby when I was 18. A fucking adult. The one who could do no wrong. The one who always was the role model. 

The one that fell down the hardest down the rabbit hole of drugs and alcohol.

I suddenly got up from my seat, feeling my eyes start to go half-lidded from the cigarette I just puffed. I exhaled slowly, seeing the smoke start to fade into the warm night.

“Hugh. It’s me. Varian. I want you to meet me at the cliff side. The cliff side where we went to when we filmed together so many years ago?”

I heard him sigh, “Stripes, I’m a very busy man can we just-“

I slammed my hands on the counter in anger, “HUGO! Jus-Just please...  _ please _ . I’m alone. I’m scared.”

The tears started to drip onto my lap, feeling my entire body shake from the contents of the drugs. 

“Hugo, I’m 23... and I’m alone. I lost everything. I lost everyone after we finished filming. You remember that day when I lost my mother?”

“The one i fucked over in the stage lot?” 

“Ye- wait.. What?! HUGO!” 

I heard his contagious laugh ringing in my ears, a smile on my lips while hearing his chuckle, “Kidding. I’ll meet ya there in five.”

“See you there.” I hummed, hanging up. 

I took another puff before staring outside my window, feeling the drug cocktail start to mix in my system. It was taking over me like a train. 

Is this what I was destined? To be another worthless being?! Just another nail in the wall that is the damned society and life?! What’s so... different about me? 

Nothing. Absolutely...one hundred percent... 

Nothing.

__________________

I finally met the blondie there, rolling my eyes as I saw him roll up in his expensive sports car. Typical. Should’ve known after all this time, he’d end up as someone who people care about and idolize..

While I struggled at the bottom, grasping at the strands. 

He ran up to me, seeing my restricted figure, embracing me in a tight hug. “Vari... what’s wrong?” He sounded concerned, as if I just told him something horrible. 

I shook my head in denial, “Nothing. Just wanted to see the stars.” 

“The stars? Why?”

“Because. They remind me of you. And why not invite you along with me..?”

I could see a faint blush on his face, before sitting down with me. He wrapped an arm around me, placing his jacket over my shoulder. We remained closely together, staring up at the beautiful, glimmering stars. 

And finally, I popped the question. 

“Did you mean it? That night when we hooked up? We were both so young... but, after all this time, you never called me back. Why?”

“Because. I wasn’t ready for commitment.” He responded in a monotone voice, pulling out a small flask and downing it in a fast, swift motion. 

“You want some?” 

I took the flask and drank it quickly, feeling my head start to buzz from the sudden downing. 

“Thanks.” 

I placed the flask on the ground next to him, feeling my head start to spin. Out of desperation, I leaned up and kissed him. Our lips touched once again after 7 years, the alcohol on his lips only making me want more. I heard his moans of approval, letting his fingers rest in between my locks of hair. 

After our lips touched, my head started to buzz again, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt his hand comfort my head, as I let out a peaceful yawn. 

“Rest up Vari. You need it.” 

______________________________

Varian didn’t respond after I said that. Normally he'd say a snarky comment or a soft kiss on the cheek. It worried me, a little. 

“Varian?” I poked him softly.

I looked back at the brunette resting on my shoulder, only to see him slumping slowly to the ground lifelessly, his face landing face-first on the grass. Out of desperation, I rested my index and middle fingertips on his neck, trying to find a pulse. My heartbeat quickened as I desperately looked around for a heartbeat, a loud sob coming from the back of my throat.

There was no heartbeat. I lost him. 

“Varian...”

I took a deep breath, running my finger through the brunette’s hair as I took one final look at the stars. 

“I hope you realize the impact you made on the world.. And me. Fly high, my angel. Sleep well… I’ll see you soon.” 

—————

“Is it.. Scary?” I asked Ulla, seeing her head bow down as she started to unlock a door. My head started to go weak as I took one final glance at my body slowly drowning in the pool, surrounded by drugs and the pictures of the small brunette boy. 

“No. I don’t think so. That’s just how it is.. That’s how it ends. Why are you here, Hugo D’Alcastia, son of Donella? Have you finally decided to give up on life?” She responded, forming into a question at the last part before wrapping her arms around me. I heard her soft sobs on my shoulder, her body trembling. 

“Is there.. Another side? A side where I can restart? That’s all I want, a restart.” I whispered in her ear, as she shook her head in disapproval. 

“I’m afraid not, Hugo. You spent a majority of your life worrying and regretting. And now you want to go back? Why?” 

I bit my lip as I saw a quick glimpse of brown hair behind Ulla, as I let the tears roll down my face. “Because… I wish I could’ve saved Varian. Your… son.” I trailed off, as she pulled away from the hug, placing her cold hands on my shoulders.

“Hugo.. because of you and the warmness of your heart, I’ve never seen him look happier. He’s no longer suffering. I should be the one to blame.. I allowed him to do this to himself, not knowing that he’d.. Die…” Her lips started to quiver, before leaning my head down, placing a motherly kiss on the top of my head. “Thank you for being with my son in his final moments.”

A door started to open in front of me, the bright light temporarily blinding me. I slowly walked towards it, looking at Ulla for approval. She raised her hand, gesturing for me to go as I stopped at the doorway, a bright smile spreading across my face. 

“Varian...” 

"Hugo." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil ali laughing*


	5. Dreams affect reality (slight nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Why did I make this) 
> 
> In short don't let Ali write freely at 2am because this WILL happen.   
> (IMSORRY) 
> 
> Slight nsfw, don't like it? Don't read it. If you know me in real life, no you don't sweetie. NO YOU DONT. (lmao)

I felt trapped. 

My breath quickened as I felt the walls closing in on me. Out of fear of the unknown, I put my hands out against the wall, only for my hands to go through them. 

Huh?

I felt a soft, pudgy-like object in front of me. I used my fingers to gently touch it, before my surroundings went bright all of a sudden. 

I was shocked to see my hands on someone’s back, immediately taking my hand away. 

My wrist was grabbed, before their fingers slowly trailed up my arm, going to my upper neck. Their fingers gently wrapped around my neck, pulling me close to them. 

“Glad you’re awake, my dearest~” 

I looked down at this person’s body, seeing how they had tight, black skinny jeans, a massive, light blue sweatshirt on them, and had a faint blush on their cheeks. 

“Varian?” I mustered out, feeling his fingers tighten from my response. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t play with me today…” he pouted, before his other hand trailed down my chest. A playful smirk went on his face, bringing his body close to mine, as the palm of his hand went on my chest, rubbing it. 

“Glad you’re awake, my dearest~” 

I looked down at this person’s body, seeing how they had tight, black skinny jeans, a massive, light blue sweatshirt on them, and had a faint blush on their cheeks. 

“Varian?” I mustered out, feeling his fingers tighten from my response. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t play with me today…” he pouted, before his other hand trailed down my chest. A playful smirk went on his face, bringing his body close to mine, as the palm of his hand went on my chest, rubbing it. 

“V-Varian what is this?” I asked, a small groan leaving my mouth, biting my lip. His thumb gently caressed my face, before he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. 

“I thought you would like this side of me, Hugo…” 

“I-I do-!” 

“Then why aren’t you touching me?”

“T-Tou-Im sorry… touch you?”

Varian started to laugh, before I looked down, feeling my neck being pulled. My eyes glanced to the side, seeing a small chain being pulled, which was guiding my neck closer to Varian. 

I whined from the motion, before my knees went on the bed, looking up at Varian, as he let the chains dangle in his hand, teasingly pulling it. 

“I assumed that since you liked a guy in chains… why not be the guy in chains?” 

My eyes widened, before a faint blush spread across my cheeks, nodding embarrassingly. 

“Maybe. Whatcha gonna do?”

“The things i've been wanting to do for a loooong time…” he smirked before he let go of the chains he was holding, his hands going down to the edge of my shirt, slowly pulling it up and over his body. I could see his upper bare body, as his hands spread across his chest teasingly. 

My heartbeat quickened from his motions, before my instincts got the better of me, putting my hands on his chest, spreading my fingers so I could feel his warm skin under my touch. A smirk went across my face as I pushed him down onto the bed. 

He landed on the bed with a huff, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see me. “Awh~ someone wants to take control, hm?” He mocked, before sticking his tongue out like a child. 

His hands left my throat, falling at his side while rubbing up and down his sides seductively. 

“What are you waiting for, Hugo..? Or you need me to take control?”

I put my hands over his throat, hearing a soft, strained whine coming from his mouth, tilting his adorable head to the side. His hair covered his eyes, biting his lip.

“I’ll give you control, honey…” I growled before my lips hit his roughly, making the both of us moan. 

And then the room went dark, my hearing fading away while feeling his light touches on me get lighter and lighter.

  
  


My eyes opened, seeing only the ceiling above me, and a sleeping Varian by my side. His breathing was calm and steady, before he started to wake up as well, stretching his arms over his head.

My cheeks went red when I saw him wake up, knowing that I just had a dream about him. A very kinky one, in that. 

“Morning Hugh…” he grumbled tiredly, his voice going deeper before he yawned loudly. He let his back arch as his arms went to the back of him, cracking his back. 

_ Shit… this man is simultaneously cute and hot at the same time. _

“My legs still hurt from last night….” I heard Varian say, letting his head rest on my bare chest, dragging his tired body to mine. I could see a hand mark on Varian’s neck, surrounded with small, dark, purplish marks.

I nodded for a second before gasping in realization. 

_ Oh that wasn’t a dream- _

My hand went to his hair, gently ruffling it with my fingers, hearing his quiet, but adorable groans as I did so. A content smile spread across my face, before his eyes saw mine. 

He suddenly started to get up, struggling to fully sit up, before crossing his legs. He stared up into my eyes, before putting his knees on both sides of my body. 

“Whatcha want?” He asked, putting his hands on my knees. His expression looked innocent, as his head bowed down to my chest, looking up at me. 

My eyes stared at him up and down while he laid there, glancing over at the handcuffs dangling from the bedside table while a smirk went on my face. 

“How ‘bout a round two, darling~?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMSORRYOOPS


	6. Christmas in chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly a longer version of the one that I posted on tumblr. Whoops. hehe
> 
> Varian spends christmas in jail. You get the gist.

Varian looks at Ruddiger as the chains holding his legs together clung to him. His only companion was his small raccoon buddy and a small present that said

[Do not open until Christmas- Varian]

It was the only thing that he was able to grab before the Corona guards could catch him again.

As he tore open the box, he saw a small mechanical clock in the shape of a heart. It had his initials on it. A small note drifted down and landed on the darkened concrete.

It said: [Dad, I know you don’t like getting gifts.. but I found this in mom’s drawer and I fixed it. I hope you’ll enjoy it. Love, your son, Varian.]

A choked up sob came from my mouth as I heard distant cheers and Christmas music coming from outside. Ruddiger’s ear’s perked up from the sounds of my crying, his tail brushing up against my face. More tears streamed down my face as I held the empty box and squeezed it.

_“I promise... Varian. I promise..”_ I heard Rapunzel say in my head, the words repeating over and over.

The sounds of the cheerful bells, the smell of the bakeries preparing for the annual Christmas celebration didn’t make my heart happy like it used to.

I brought my hands together on the box, as it made a popping sound, seeing the cardboard box in broken pieces.

“I’m sorry dad... Merry Christmas.”


	7. Day 7: Free day ;) (VAW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a list of requests from the livestream. Let's end Varigo week on a bang, hm? 
> 
> oUCH

I rested my hands on the lab table. 

“Hugh. Help me..?” 

My eyes glanced up to see Varian struggling to hold himself up, balancing on a small stool. My first instinct was to run over, holding the stool in place. My arms were open slightly, just in case he fell. 

“Thanks. I can barely reach this without falling from this stool. I think we need a new one, right?” 

I nodded my head, glancing down at the broken stool. It had splinters coming out of it, metal and paint splatters all over it. My fingers moved a little, feeling the stool sway from Varian’s movement. 

A sharp pain went into my hand, making me shut my eyes in pain. 

_ Shit.  _

I kept gripping the stool, before I saw my boyfriend hop down from the rickety stool with a bright smile on his face. 

I still couldn’t get over how beautiful this man was. 

“Hey! Blondie, uhm- I still need your help with figuring out this compound. Can you bring that beaker over? The one with the blue-ish green liquid?” 

I reached over, my fingers clasping around the vial, “The hydrochloric acid?”

His hands grabbed the vial, before pressing a kiss to my forehead. “Precisely. Now.. hand me the bunsen burner.” 

I took a deep breath before grabbing it carefully, hearing the brunette’s whines, as if it was a warning for me not to drop it. 

“Vari, relax. I’m very careful.”

He gave me a scoff, “You dropped 3 vials earlier this week. THREE! Now I’m down to 2, and I don’t want to buy more. You owe me, blondie.” 

I stuck out my tongue, “I’ll pay ya. Perhaps in kisses and cuddles..?” I suggested, raising an eyebrow. 

“You  _ wish. _ ” He laughed, wrapping his arms around me. “Maybe I’ll forget about it.. If you give me kisses later and help out. Along with putting down the bunsen burner. Please. I’m gonna break your neck if you dare drop it.” 

His teasing tone got me wanting to drop it, but out of respect, I placed it down on the lab table. 

“Now Hugo,” Varian started to command, giving me the beaker with the hydrochloric acid, “PLEASE  _ please  _ don’t drop it. This is such a high PH level chemical. And place it into the bunsen burner. It will turn into a gas and then I can collect it for these different kinds of chemical bombs for Corona. While you pour them in, I’ll cover it.” 

I gave him a look of approval, slowly popping open the cork for the vial. My hands started to shake, slowly dipping the vial’s contained liquid in the container. I flipped the switch and saw a small flame ignite. It dimmed out immediately.

_ What?  _

I held the vial in my hand, starting to mess with the switches in the control panel down below. I heard muffled Varian’s pleads as I remained entirely in focus. He was trying to pull my arm back in hopes that it would grab my attention. 

“Hugh- Let me. Just let me fix it…” 

My arm yanked back from pure reflex, before hearing a blood curdling scream behind me. A soft thud echoing in my ears. I snapped my head around, seeing my boyfriend’s head turned away, grasping at his face with his hands. I looked down and saw half of the liquid left in the vial. It was completely full in my hands the last time I saw it. 

Which means…

I heard another shrill shriek, making me drop the rest of the vial in shock.

I just hurt my boyfriend. 

_I am the worst boyfriend ever._

I heard him crying in pain before I wrapped my arm around him, sitting him down on a small lab bench. “It’s gonna be okay Vari. I’ll help.” 

He started to get up, before I instantly pushed him down. 

“Varian.  _ STAY. _ ” 

He gave me a simple nod, before I started to run off, looking for a source of water that could help. I saw a small water container, feeling my heart pound. 

_ Was he gonna lose his eyesight? Was he gonna die?! Oh my god Vari I am so so sorry- _

I ran back inside, before tearing apart a piece of my shirt and dipped some of the water with the cloth. My hand went to his face, letting the cool water go on his burned skin. I hesitated to dip the cloth into the water again. Once I did, my heart stopped. 

His skin was blotchy red, his once clean skin now was stained with blood and tear marks on it. 

I tore my eyes away from the sight, trying to contain my true feelings locked away. I placed the cloth on his cheek again, my other hand caressing his face. 

“Hugo?” He croaked out, hearing his voice crack with fear. 

_ This is all your fault Hugo.  _

“Will you still love me..” He stopped, hearing him clench his teeth and hiss in pain, putting on a smile, “Even… if I still look like…  _ this _ ?” 

My heart started to twist, hearing his once-innocent and happy voice, be so contained and breaking down in mere seconds. A ghost of a smile plastered on my external mask.

“Vari. I love you for YOU. Not for what you look like. You’re still gonna be the most beautiful.. Sweetest man I’ve ever met.” I confessed, holding back my tears. 

I saw him smile brighter, which only made me feel worse. Until he brought his lips onto mine. I could feel his body flinch as I moved the damp cloth to the side of his face. I deepened the kiss, hearing him gasp into it, seeing him pull away with a laugh.

“Hugh.. As much as I’d love to make out with you..it still hurts.” 

_ And you caused his pain. _

I blinked back the painful comment my brain gave me. To not make him worry more, I gave him a reassuring smile, pecking him on his other not-injured cheek. “Of course. And imma be here with you. You know that, right?”

“Right. I love you so much Hugo.."

I felt my heart pull from his heartwarming, feeling my inner conscience fall to the depths of my head. I heard my inner self screaming in agony as I heard Varian's screams echo in my ears. The way his broken cries hurt me.. and how I caused it. And I don't know if I could ever forgive myself for hurting him. 

"I love you too, Varian." 


	8. Spice..? Spice is good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr... ya got 100. First one of the day.
> 
> spice from yours truly. (Based on a 2am chat with Cass and others.) 
> 
> Uhhh Hugo as a bottom??   
> That's all I can really say- without revealing too much.
> 
> (irls don't read I promise I'm doing my group project)

“I’m needy.” 

Varian’s head tilted to the side, hearing his boyfriend’s tired voice. “What?” 

Hugo gave him a scoff, “I didn’t say anything…” he trailed off, biting the top of his finger with his two front teeth. His eyes stared off at the wall, before being interrupted by a familiar alchemist’s face. 

“Yes you did. What the hell did you say..? I knew I heard  _ something  _ about being needy..” 

Hugo’s face flushed red at the sight of his boyfriend’s sudden dominance. His breath stopped for a moment to look up at him, letting his head tilt back against the arm rest. 

“Var, I said noth-” He tried to protest before a hand clamped over his mouth. Hugo’s eyes widened, feeling the sudden warmth of his boyfriend’s hand on his lips. 

“Spill it. What if I gave you a lil’... motivation?” Varian smirked, before slowly edging his upper body down on Hugo. Letting go of his hand, he let his lips graze his collarbone, letting his fingers unbutton Hugo’s shirt. Varian usually was  _ never  _ confident enough to go this far… but Hugo wasn’t gonna stop him. 

“N-no… I didn’t say anything…” Hugo gasped, letting his head tilt to the side, giving Varian more coverage of his neck. 

“Aw, really? What a shame. I guess you  _ don’t  _ deserve my love, hm?” Varian cooed, before letting his palms graze upon Hugo’s now-bare chest. The taps on his upper chest seemed to get the bottom male excited, letting his hips move. 

Hugo lifted his head, seeing the mix of an innocent-yet-sultry smirk on the younger one’s face. It made him want more. His hands slowly trailed up to Varian’s waist, seeing the smaller one wriggle in his grip. 

“If I say it, will you  _ still  _ give it to me?” 

Varian gave him a puzzled look, trying his best to not give into Hugo’s all-too-familiar grip on his waist. His hips moved at the touch, earning a moan from the blond.

“Yeah..” He muttered, holding back from submitting, biting the inner part of his cheek. 

“I’m needy~” Hugo grunted, inhaling deeply after that. His grip started to loosen on Varian’s waist, before the younger one raised an eyebrow. 

“What?”

Slowly, his head went down again, this time, starting to trail kisses from his collarbone to his chest, earning a couple whines from him. 

“Vari-”

That earned him a quick hush, a finger stopping him from speaking. “Shh. I want you to beg for me. Beg for me Hugh..” 

Hugo looked up, opening his mouth to beg. Only a loud moan came from it, squeezing his eyes tightly to avoid Varian’s look. “Please..? I’m not good at begging, but  _ please _ ?” 

A smile went on Varian’s face, planting a soft kiss on his bottom lip, humming in response. “Sure.” 

Varian’s hands went down to his own pants, tugging at the belt he had on. He felt Hugo’s hips squirm under him in impatience, groaning. “Var-  _ no teasing _ .” 

It only made Varian  _ want  _ to tease him- no..  _ NEED _ . Just for payback for all the times Hugo did it to him. All he wanted was to see the look on Hugo’s face as he teased the  _ hell  _ outta him. Seeing his half-lidded eyes flutter open and close while grabbing his hair.. Moaning as he endlessly fucked him senseless.

  
  


“No promises.” He smirked, before unzipping Hugo’s pants and using his teeth to gently pull down his boxers. Varian looked up at him with a smirk, seeing Hugo’s now-reddened face. 

Hugo knew that look all too well. “You fuckin-fucking~  _ tease _ .” He groaned, letting his hips move up. His boyfriend’s hands held them down with his hands before slowly letting his lips go around his length. Once his mouth was fully on it, he let his mouth go down slowly, taking it all in. The moans of approval from Hugo only made him want to hear  _ more  _ of them. 

“Agh~ Vari.. you fucking tease…” He cursed, letting his hands grip the other end of the couch. That only got him to moan more, feeling Varian start to bob his head on him. 

The now-dominant one kept bobbing his head, occasionally looking up at Hugo with half-lidded eyes. Varian pulled his head off with a small ‘pop’ noise, a trail of saliva from where his mouth was. His free hand went to his shaft, as the smaller one leaned forward, pumping him with the palm of his hand.

“Do as I say, or imma prevent you from cumming all over my  _ fucking  _ chest. Don’t. Move. Or imma stop.. And you don’t want that, hm?” Varian demanded, his tone was sharp, but knew what his words would mean to the other. 

Hugo eagerly nodded his head, feeling his chin being pulled forwards by Varian, unconsciously giving him a small gasp. “Y-yes Varian…” He agreed, his voice was low and husky from the moaning he gave the smaller boy. His neck was compromised by a pair of tiny fingers wrapping around his neck, forcing his eyes to look up at Varian. Occasionally his eyes would go half-lidded from the speed Varian was going with his palm, moaning. 

“I..I’ll do as you… _ fuckme _ … say~” 

“Don’t get too far ahead, blondie.” He whispered in his ear, taking his hand away from his neck. Varian started to take his pants off, spreading his legs on both sides of Hugo. “I’m gonna ride you  _ fucking _ senseless… I’m the one in control here, got it?” 

Varian’s words were bold, but was secretly nervous. He never took control of Hugo like that, and didn’t want to  _ accidentally  _ hurt him while riding. But he kept his sultry smirk on his facade-of-a-face while he let his body sink down on him. 

The smaller-boy fully got adjusted, closing his eyes with a whimper. Hugo noticed the small sound, bringing a hand to his cheek, “Hey.. look at me,” He whispered, as Varian slowly opened his eyes, nodding. “You’re doing great. Give me all you got. Ride me senseless, darling.” 

Varian felt like he got a boost of confidence from Hugo as he started to buck his hips on him, rocking his body back and forth. It earned a couple moans from the blond. 

After hearing those moans, Varian started to bounce up and down on Hugo’s cock, hearing the blond moan louder. 

“Fuuuuck… Var you feel good..  _ SO  _ good.” Hugo praised, thrusting his hips in sync with Varian’s bounces. 

As soon as he started to thrust up, the small male stopped bouncing, teasingly rocking his hips back and forth. 

“Hugo. What did I tell you?” He gritted with his teeth, digging his nails into Hugo’s shoulder. 

Hugo gave him a huff, the occasional buck of his hips made Varian move a bit. He was  _ so  _ not used to being on the bottom side ever since he’s been with Varian. 

“To do as you say… but  _ Varian _ \- I want  _ YOU.  _ I want you to ride me senseless…” 

That got Varian’s attention. His full  _ undivided  _ attention. 

His body started to shake, trying to ignore it by grinding his hips against his, “o-okay…” 

He sat up, fully sitting on his length and using Hugo’s chest as leverage to help him bounce more. 

The blond threw his head back, letting his hips relax while his hands roamed Varian’s chest. 

The sounds of the two boys whining and moaning echoed in the room. Their skin slapping each other before Hugo let out a higher-pitched moan, showing he was at his climax. 

“Varian~ I’m close..!” 

Varian’s sweaty palms kept pressing against the blond, trying to go as fast as he could, “Cum inside me Hugh~” 

His voice now was low and husky,  _ much _ different than his normal voice. 

Finally, Hugo released into Varian, letting him finish riding him out. The smaller male let his upper body fall on Hugo, burying his head into the crook of his neck. The blond only showered him in kisses, letting his fingers tug through his hair. 

“You did good, Vari… I love you so much…” Hugo cooed, letting Varian pull out of him. 

“Next time…  _ you’re  _ topping. Love you Hugo…” 

Hugo started to laugh, pecking him on the side of his cheek. “Suuure. I love you too, Varian.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was interesting writing in 3rd POV huh   
> Imma just shimmy shammy outta here in shame for this.


	9. Jealous kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo wants to get back at his ex gf. But what happens when they both have a crush on each other???   
> Based on a prompt from Instagram!
> 
> Uhhh CW for mild intimacy, doesn’t go too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack- sorry I’ve been leaving y’all. I’m so sorry :(

“You know, why don’t  _ you  _ leave instead?!” 

Hugo turned his head sharply before whipping his head back for a second. “FINE! Your lips were all chapped anyways, you nasty bitch!” He laughed. His head threw back in amusement, before it snapped back at the sound of her frustrated scream aimed at his insult.

His legs picked up speed, taking him a little bit away from her. With his long legs, he was able to run faster, but still was slightly out of breath from his get-away endeavor. 

Finally, as soon as he was free from her, he took a seat right on the bench. Surprisingly… and luckily- the school’s top academic was sitting  _ right  _ next to him. Just the person he was looking for.

His perfect hair.. his pursed lips he did while extremely deep in focus. 

Oh what Hugo would give to stare into those baby blue eyes.   
  


“Heya… stripes.” Hugo whispered, poking him on the side of his shoulder. The brunette jumped, bringing him out of focus from his book 

“Oh! Hugo… hey. Nice to see you outside of class partners.” He smiled, before seeing the beads of sweat appearing on Hugo’s face. His hand caressed his forehead softly. A concerned expression spreading on his face. 

“You okay!? You’re sweating like crazy..”

Hugo let out a chuckle, “oh yeah. Crazy ex. What else is new?” 

Hugo could have sworn he saw Varian’s eyebrows furrow in slight anger at the sound of that. “Oh.. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” 

The blond hesitated as he let the next words in his brain simmer. At last- he opened his mouth.

“Hey… Var, you’re good at kissing, right?”

“Huh?!” His book fell out of his hands in shock. The books tumbled and flopped on the floor as Varian scrambled out of his place in mild shock. “Hugo! That’s.. what?!”

“Stripes, look, This bitch is crazy and probably hates me. And  _ mayhaps _ if I have a couple marks on me… she’ll get jealous enough to create a scene.” He explained, seeing Varian’s head nod slowly.

Oh how Varian’s heart fluttered at his words. All he wanted was to feel Hugo’s touch against his. He only dreamed about it when he talked to Nuru on calls at night. 

_ “Oh yeah… what I’d GIIIIVE to kiss Hugo. I can’t imagine how amazing his lips are.” Varian gushed, earning an eye roll from Nuru.  _

_ “You forget he’s a slut.” _

_ “Well… there must be a reason why these people flock to them! It’s those fucking lips that people talk about! And.. that hair. Oh what id to do him to let my fingers run through that soft, blond hair. I’d wanna tug it and-“ _

_ Varian heard Nuru’s irritable groan, “I don’t wanna hear your gay fantasy again. Thank you very much.” _

_ “Sorry… it’s just that- well.. I-I..” _

_ “You love him and you hate the feeling of knowing that he’s nothing more than a classmate partner.” _

_ The brunette sat up in his position like a bolt, “EXACTLY!” _

_ “Var…” Nuru started. “You gotta calm your fantasies.” _

“-Sooo...” Hugo trailed off faintly with a held-back laugh, as Varian snapped back to reality. “Will you..? Just as a  _ favor _ , of course.” He pleaded softly, as Varian got up from his position on the bench. 

Varian slowly sat down on Hugo’s lap and spread his legs apart. His legs were on both sides of Hugo as his thighs straddled the blond slightly. His hands caressed both his shirt and his shoulder. 

Varian could’ve sworn to hear Hugo cuss his name under his breath while his hands rubbed his soft skin.

“Stripes…” 

Varian’s lips trailed down to Hugo’s neck as he pressed his lips against his skin. 

One kiss. 

Varian could almost  _ feel  _ Hugo’s gaze directed at him. 

Another kiss to his neck.

Along with another. 

“Var…” Hugo whispered, his voice lowering. “Make it noticeable.” 

That sparked Varian’s brain. The brunette- once again pressed his lips to the same spot, but his lips stayed there. His teeth and his lips moved in sync on his skin while he felt Hugo’s hands travel up his sides. 

“Hugo…” Varian gasped, feeling the blond’s warm fingers on his cold, unsuspecting skin. 

His body jumped a bit at the sudden touch, letting his teeth accidentally sink into Hugo for a second. It earned a loud moan from him, making Varian snap his head up.

“Sorry..! I just-“ Hugo started, taking a deep breath. “Why do you feel so good? Have you done this before? I’m curious.” 

Varian tilted his head to the side, his lips making another mark on Hugo’s jawline. “Nope.” He simply responded with a pop of his lips. “Just… making an educational guess, if you wanna say.” 

That earned an eye roll from Hugo. “You fucking nerd.” He laughed, before bringing his hands to Var’s mid-back. “You’re kinda… hot when you do that.”

“Oh? And.. suppose I stop, hm? What will you do?” Varian teased, slowly starting to stray from his body. 

Hugo immediately pulled him back, making the boy yelp from the sudden yank. “Maybe.. maybe we can continue.. for fun. Maybe…hmm, you aren’t such a nerd after all.” He gasped, before a smile pulled at the edge of his lips.    
  


“Hey… I can have fun too..” Varian pouted slightly. 

“Didn’t seem like it to me. All you ever did was study, study,  _ study _ .” Hugo mocked, his hands gripping his waist. “But you didn’t tell me you were so…  _ attractive _ when you tried to get in control of this. Kinda makes me want  _ more _ .”

Varian rolled his eyes before looking away from the blond rather timidly, “yeah yeah, you’re just saying that just so it would make her more jealous.” 

He could feel the tears prick his eyes as he said that.  _ Goddamn _ his own feelings- he knew Nuru was  _ right _ , as  _ always _ . She didn’t want him to have his heart broken. 

“Actually…” Hugo cleared his throat. “Well, you were right. It did start out because of her.”

Varian’s heart twanged in heartbreak, biting his lip as he refrained tears. Suddenly, Hugo’s voice broke him out of that teary-eyed trance.

“But it’s become about you now. Who cares about her? She can deal with it… now all I want is you.”

Varian threw his hands over Hugo’s shoulders as he slammed his lips on the blond’s. 

Hugo’s eyes widened at the feeling, before melting in his warmth.

“So.. I’m guessing you agree with my little sentiment?” He chuckled, seeing the brunette’s eyes glaze into his. 

“Of course dummy. I’ve been waiting to hear that. For a while, actually.” Varian muttered under his breath. 

The tension between them rose as Varian’s head got closer to Hugo. Butterflies swarmed the brunette’s stomach, and he could feel it in his own heartbeat. Hugo’s lips seemed to get closer in the second, the smell of him almost-hypnotic to Varian. His lips parted slightly, before feeling Hugo’s lips on his like a wave of warmth and happiness. 

Varian’s heart beat as fast as it did, letting his hand swiftly go up his neck. Letting his fingers move freely as it tugged and cascaded through Hugo’s messy blondish hair. The soft sounds of them both moaning and groaning was the only sound that surrounded them. 

Hugo’s hands gripped the smaller boy’s waist, pulling him in slightly. He could feel Varian tense up at the movement, before melting in his lap. 

Out of pure curiosity, Hugo moved his hips against Varian’s. 

It earned a soft moan and a tug to Hugo’s hair. 

Another harsh grind. 

“Hugh…” Varian breathed, letting his fingers curl up in his hair as he pulled away. His head went to the blond’s shoulder, feeling his body shudder from the brief excitement he felt. 

“Oh-Im sorry..” Hugo apologized, starting to remove his hands slowly.

“No-No… it’s okay. Just- go slow.  _ Please _ ? I’ve never done this before… I’m scared.” Varian pleaded, his voice going into a soft, feeble whisper. 

Hugo brought his hand to Varian’s cheek, brushing his lips against his warm skin. “Hey… it’s okay. I’m sorry, it’s.. its instinct. I’ll stop.” 

“Hugo. Just- don’t go too fast.  _ Okay _ ? Be patient.” He smiled, before moving his body on his lap again. His hips moved a little against his crotch, as the blond started to groan.

“Am I doing it right?”

The blond laughed, his chest heaving as he looked up at Varian. “You’re getting there. Just… move your hips,” he edged his hands to his waist again before stopping. “Can I show you?” 

Varian agreed. 

“Alright… so-“ he let his fingers wrap around his waist, before giving it a soft squeeze. He heard the smaller male burst out in a fit of laughter, his eyes squeezing shut. 

Hugo felt his cheeks heating up, rolling his eyes. 

“Stripes.” He whispered, trying to refrain laughing. 

“I’m- _ hah _ \- it tickles..!” The smaller one lurched over the blond as he kept laughing from the touch. 

As if they were both thinking it, the blond pulled away, looking at the still-giggling brunette. Just looking at him. 

His smile, his laughter, the way he melted in his fingers….

It all felt perfect. 

“Hugo?” Varian beckoned, as he saw Hugo’s dazed out face stare back up at him. 

“Yeah?” Hugo responded, tone laced with confusion. 

Varian put his hands around his shoulder, before letting his hips slowly move against Hugo’s, who moaned back in response. 

“I-am I… doing this right?”

“Y...yeah. Really…  _ really  _ good.” 

Heat rose from the brunette’s stomach to his chest. Hugo’s lips were getting closer and his heart decided to skip a beat, the smell of him hypnotic beyond reason. Varian parted his lips and felt him washing over like a wave of warmth, unfurling all her senses as the taste of him nearly silenced all thoughts. 

His thoughts got interrupted with a jangle and a slow unzip. Varian stopped in his tracks before pushing the blond down. “Not now. Later...put that away.” He commented, feeling Hugo’s chest heave heavily against his hands.

The male scoffed in mere shock, bringing his hand to zipper his pants back up with an irritable eye roll. 

“Bossy. Huh?” Hugo sneered, his smirk widening on his smug face. “I like that in guys like you.”

“Shut it, slut.” He growled, before his eyebrows softened. “I’m sorry… I-I didn’t mean that.” 

Hugo reached out to gently caress Varian’s face, before laying down a couple marks on his jawline.

Varian’s whole body tingled, the feel of his frame leaning on his own as his arms wrapped around him felt nearly forbidden. Hugo pulled Varian’s soft, yet slightly shaky body in, claiming his mouth again, hungry and intense. “Shut up. You’re turning me on again.”

“Huh?”

“I-oh  _ Goddamn _ you’re so cute. Pucker up you little schoolgirl.” Hugo teased, before leaning into a kiss again. Right before the announcement went off. 

“ _ Could Hugo D’Alcastia and Varian Ruddiger please head to the main office? _ ”

The two looked at each other, before bursting out in laughter, Hugo giving him a soft kiss. 

“We’re in trouble, huh…?” Varian pouted, his expression faltering. His eyes went to the ground as he bit the gritty inside of his cheek. 

“You know it sweetcheeks. But don’t worry. I’m here with you.” The blond brushed his hand through Varian’s face. “Got it?”

Varian’s head timidly moved up and down, before slowly getting up from his spot. The warm feeling melted away, making him crave it once again. So warm, so craving. All he wanted was-

“Hugo! Are you kissing a _man_?!” A female voice shrieked, the levels of frustration and anger rising in her words. 

The blond got up, before gripping on Varian’s tiny, yet small wrist. 

“Let’s run.”

“You know it, dear.”


	10. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian had a little accident in the lab... but what is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH IM B A CK  
> Also thanks to @random.doodle.account for the idea

“I gotta do this…” 

The brunette shakily took a hold of the half-filled beaker as the liquid bubbled inside. Seeing how it changed colors quickly. That mellowing green now was a luminous, bright green now. “For Hugo...”

He sighed, his tone laced in both hopeful and slight fear. Varian had been riddling with anxiety for weeks about his gift to Hugo. His present needed to be absolutely, one-hundred percent _perfect_.

His eyes shifted focus, tearing his main focus away from the beaker as he monitored the flames bursting from the holder. It was so delicate, yet timidly warm to the touch. With quick glances back and forth, he stepped back from his workbench.   
  


Varian laid a finger to his chin, humming in deep thought. “Hmm… this is missing something.” His thoughts continued to trail, before clicking his tongue in affirmation. “Hey! Ruddiger, hand me that little blue jar. I need to keep an eye and make sure it doesn’t over boil.”

A brief moment of soft scatters on the hardwood floor, he heard a moment of clanking and scratching at his cabinet. Without a second to spare, he heard his furry companion chitter as he leaped on the counter and scampered to the beaker. His little claws opened the bottle, pouring the liquid inside. 

It was only then that Varian realized that it was the _wrong_ bottle.

“Ruddiger wait!” He cried out, hearing the raccoon-in-question squeal in fear as it dropped the bottle inside. _The entire bottle_.

“Oh no…” he mouthed, lurching his arms forward to snatch Ruddiger from the now furiously bubbling potion, shielding him from the beaker. 

The beaker bubbled and bubbled, foaming wildly as faint cracks from the glass echoed in the small chamber. 

And then it all went silent. A thin layer of green fog mellowed, revealing the once-clean desk, now covered in green and glass shards. 

Varian’s heavy-filled breathing was then overheard by his furry friend’s panicked squeaks that interrupted them. The brunette felt Ruddiger’s fur move between his fingers, his soft body shaking in his arms in fear. 

“It’s okay bud.” He reassured, brushing his fingers against Ruddiger’s fur. “I’ll go check it out. Stay here.” 

With pulling Ruddiger away from his arms, he strolled over to the table. 

His hand touched the fog, feeling a warm, squishy sensation on his hand. With utter disgust, his hand repulsed back at the offputting touch. 

“Disgusting.” He mouthed with a roll of his eyes. 

A substance arose from the beaker. It came in the form of-

“What the _fuck_ is _THAT_?!” Varian shouted, repulsing back from the beaker. 

The figure kept rising out of the beaker, earning a shriek from the smaller boy. A pair of eyes slowly opened, making Varian raise his hands up in defense. 

“Okay… magic hair? Sure, no problem. Fighting a crazy woman with moon rock powers? Piece of cake! But THIS- I draw the damn line.” Varian ranted, his voice quivering in timid fear.

“Come out! Show yourself… _please_?”

As it continued to rise out, the young alchemist shook in fear. His hand quivered as he peeked his eyes over his hands. 

Once the bubbling seemed to stop, Varian fully opened his eyes. But the creature was gone. 

“Huh?” 

He looked around the place, before feeling a small tug at his pant leg. 

Once he looked down, a tiny, blue _blob_ blinked up at him. 

No mouth, just eyes. Big, blue eyes that stared back at Varian’s.   
  


The taller boy bent down, extending his hand out for the blob to see. The little guy seemed to be scared of Varian’s size and height, its eyes closing tightly in fear. 

“Hey…” Varian cooed, his hand fully on the floor. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Believe me. I’m a friend.” 

As soon as those words came out, the blob latched onto his thumb right before going onto his hand. 

The feeling was _warm_. It tickled his palm as it let its body fully melt into the boy’s hand. 

Varian blushed at the feeling, it felt like a small child to him. “You’re _perfect._ ”

———————-

A certain blond walked through the interior of the palace, his hand running across the small cracks of the wall. The only sound that surrounded him was his soft, grumbling gums and-

“What the _fuck_ was THAT?!” He heard, jumping a little from his walk. 

He knew instantly that his lover was the voice from a distance. His tone sounded _scared_ , frightened even. Instantly, his feet picked up speed, stumbling on the castle concrete as his panting got heavier and heavier. 

“Var! I’m coming…!” He cried, his head tilting to the side slightly before his entire body slumped against Varian’s chamber door where he knew Varian resided. “Don’t worry… I’m here!” He yelled, opening up the door to Varian’s lab. 

What he saw almost made him pale. 

“What the fuck is that?!”

Varian gave him a smile, before extending his hand to Hugo. What showed was a small creature. 

“Our son.”


End file.
